<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunkissed skin and peach lipgloss by jaemarked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140701">sunkissed skin and peach lipgloss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarked/pseuds/jaemarked'>jaemarked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Relationship, don't worry they're almost there, idk what this is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarked/pseuds/jaemarked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Mark: <em></em></strong><br/><em>hyuck? i don’t think hes a demon ik he is LOL but what’d he do this time</em><br/><strong>Jaehyun: <em></em></strong><br/><em>i don’t wanna talk about it</em><br/>And then, five minutes later.<br/><strong>Mark: <em></em></strong><br/><em>yo, he kissed you?!!! tell johnny he owes me five bucks!! i knew donghyuck would make the first move.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunkissed skin and peach lipgloss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythological/gifts">mythological</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>don't know what this is, just had to get it out of my system. i've been in my heelings (hyuck feelings) these days and i don't know how to cope so here u go. this is literally so pointless im sorry</p><p>third part in the series hyuck will get his kisses i promise!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You wanna go for a walk? Does Kai wanna go for a walk?”</p><p>Jaehyun cooed at his oversized puppy as he flopped on the ground, begging for scratches. He sunk his hands into Kairyx’s thick fur, obligingly giving him the tummy rubs he wanted.</p><p>“You’re nicer to Kai than you are to me,” Johnny said as he walked by. He looked exhausted, having worked the overnight shift at the gas station. Jaehyun felt a pang of guilt, knowing that Johnny had to work to cover the rent. He knew that charging $300 a month for rent, wi-fi, and utilities was reasonable, but still. He didn’t even <em>have </em>to charge rent, but his parents insisted. He tried to help out by paying for all the groceries, but he still felt sick with guilt whenever Johnny came home from a tiring shift. </p><p>“That’s cause Kai’s my <em>baby,</em>” Jaehyun said, ignoring the shame curling in his stomach. He buckled the harness around Kai’s chest and fastened the leash to the D-ring at his back. “Let’s go for a walk, baby.”</p><p>“I’m going to bed,” Johnny called from the living room. </p><p>“Okay,” Jaehyun replied, making a mental note to keep quiet when he returned home. He opened the front door, patted his pockets for his keys, wallet, and phone, and then exited outside with Kai trailing behind him. He made sure the door was locked behind him before descending the porch steps. “Where to?”</p><p>Kai pulled on the leash, and Jaehyun was just content to follow his dog as he trotted along the sidewalk, pausing occasionally to sniff at flowers and fence posts. Jaehyun realized they were heading to Kairyx’s favourite park only a few blocks away. It was early enough in the morning that he didn’t mind going to the park, and he thought Kairyx deserved to be able to run around and play. He wished he had brought a frisbee or something, but they were already almost there, so he figured he’d just play tag with Kai.</p><p>“C’mere, baby, let me take off the leash,” Jaehyun said as soon as they reached the park. Kairyx obediently came forward, sitting patiently as Jaehyun unclipped the leash from his harness. Looking around, he spotted a relatively large stick that must have fallen from one of the nearby trees. He picked it up and showed it to his dog. “Wanna play fetch baby?”</p><p>Kai woofed loudly, and Jaehyun threw the stick as far as he could. Kairyx immediately took off running, leaping in the air and catching the stick in his mouth before running back to Jaehyun, dropping it at his feet and barking proudly.</p><p>“Good boy!” Jaehyun praised, picking up the stick to throw again. He managed to get it further this time, smiling as Kairyx charged towards it again. His smile faded when he realized that Kairyx was bypassing the stick, instead heading straight for some poor innocent stranger clad in a hoodie and skinny jeans. “Kairyx, no!”</p><p>But it was too late.</p><p>Kairyx tackled the poor boy, sending him flying on the sidewalk, and by the time Jaehyun ran up to them, Kairyx was licking the boy’s face.</p><p>“Stop! Kai, stop!” Jaehyun finally managed to seize Kairyx’s harness and pull him off the boy. “Oh, it’s you!”</p><p>Donghyuck blinked up at him from where he was sprawled on the pavement, looking just as cute as he had a few days ago when he had crashed Jaehyun’s bedroom in the middle of Johnny’s house party. Jaehyun’s heart faltered, and he wondered if he was going into cardiac arrest. God, that would be embarrassing.</p><p>“I’m really sorry, he’s not usually like this,” Jaehyun said, and he <em>knew </em>his cheeks were bright red, but he unfortunately didn’t possess the ability to will his blush away. Kairyx pulled on his harness again, slipping out of Jaehyun’s hold to nuzzle Donghyuck’s face again, fitting his fat head under Donghyuck’s chin. Stupid dog. </p><p>“It’s okay, he’s a good boy,” Donghyuck cooed, scratching behind Kai’s ears. </p><p><em>How many times am I going to wish I was my dog? </em>Jaehyun thought woefully as he watched Kai pant happily, tail thwacking the ground almost violently as he got his ears and chins scratched by Donghyuck’s tiny hands. Jaehyun stared, almost devastated by the size difference. </p><p>Belatedly, he remembered the note that Donghyuck had left him (<em>“please also give me kisses, I am a good boy too”</em>) and flushed even harder. He couldn’t stop thinking about Donghyuck’s warm hands cupping his face, pinching his cheeks and patting his hair. He hadn’t been able to work up the courage to text. It had only been a few days. He thought he would have more time.</p><p>“I’m sorry for not texting!” Jaehyun blurted out, ears burning. “I’m. Um. I’m shy.” He offered weakly, burying his face in his hands as soon as he finished speaking. </p><p>“Oh, <em>oww,</em>” he heard, and when he pulled his hands away, Donghyuck was examining his elbow, scraped and bloody from the fall. Jaehyun balked at the sight — he didn’t do well with blood. </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Jaehyun said, horrified. He clipped the leash onto Kairyx’s harness and pulled him away from Donghyuck. “Oh my god, are you okay?”</p><p>Donghyuck turned his other arm over, and it was also scraped up, dirt and tiny pebbles clinging to the raw skin. Jaehyun felt sick with guilt. Kairyx whined, pushing his nose into Donghyuck’s ankle, looking apologetic.</p><p>“Ah, shit, I gotta get on the bus like this,” Donghyuck pouted, fishing a kleenex out of his pocket to press against one of his elbows. “You wouldn’t happen to have a Band-Aid or two, would you?”</p><p>“Not here but um,” Jaehyun considered for a moment, “my house is <em>super </em>close. Um, you know that, I guess. But like, I have bandages and—and hydrogen peroxide. And…popsicles?”</p><p>Donghyuck raised an eyebrow at him (<em>holy fuck he’s so pretty</em>). “Popsicles?”</p><p>“Whenever I got hurt as a kid my—my mom would give me a popsicle, afterwards. For—for being a good boy,” Jaehyun explained. Well, actually, it was his nanny, but Jaehyun always got weird looks whenever he mentioned having a nanny as a kid.</p><p>“Well,” Donghyuck drawled. “I’m a <em>very </em>good boy.” He climbed to his feet, brushing dirt off of his arms and pulling his sleeves down to cover the scrapes, seemingly unbothered about the blood staining the fabric. “Lead the way, Jaehyun.”</p><p>Jaehyun just stood there, frozen. Kairyx shoved impatiently at his shin with his nose. He stumbled and broke out of his daze. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s go baby,” he said to his dog, rather uselessly because Kairyx was already pulling on his leash, ready to head home. It was weird, because usually he struggled to get Kai to leave the park, but his dog seemed eager to follow Donghyuck, panting happily as he trotted along next to the younger boy.</p><p>“So, what do you major in?” Donghyuck asked, and Jaehyun startled, having gotten caught up in staring at Donghyuck’s legs. </p><p>Small talk, he could make small talk. </p><p>“Biochemistry,” he said quietly, wondering where Confident Jaehyun had gone. He wanted to <em>flirt </em>damn it, but he was really shy. “What about you?”</p><p>“Oh, you know. Mech Eng,” Donghyuck said casually, his hands shoved in his pocket as he tilted his head up to look at the sky. Jaehyun wanted to tell him to be careful, to watch where he was going, but the words got caught in his throat. Donghyuck looked gorgeous in the morning sun, his skin glowing. His lips sparkled with some kind of gloss, and Jaehyun glanced away quickly before he could get caught. </p><p>“That’s cool,” Jaehyun said lamely. He wanted to tell Donghyuck that he was <em>impressive, </em>he wanted to ask Donghyuck why he picked mechanical engineering as his focus, he wanted to say something like <em>oh, so you’re cute </em>and <em>smart </em>but for some reason he couldn’t get the words out. </p><p>Donghyuck sighed. “So you’re not really good at small talk, huh?”</p><p>Jaehyun shook his head. “No, not really.”</p><p>“I guess you had to have <em>some </em>flaw,” Donghyuck said, but he didn’t elaborate, instead stopping at a bakery and gaping at the display in the window. “Wow, those look really good!”</p><p>Jaehyun peered over his shoulder and saw the donuts on a tier display. They were pretty, with strawberries and pink frosting. He took one look at Donghyuck’s wistful expression and offered him Kairyx’s leash.</p><p>“Hold this?” And when Donghyuck took the lead in his hand, Jaehyun pushed open the door to the bakery, smiling when he heard the bell jingle. When he turned around, Donghyuck was shaking his head at him through the window, unable to enter because he was holding Kai’s leash. Jaehyun just beamed at him, walking up to the counter to ask for a box of the donuts. He got six, two for him, two for Donghyuck, and two for Johnny to eat when he woke up. He paid, leaving a tip for the lovely cashier, and exited the bakery with a grin on his face and a box of donuts in his hands.</p><p>Donghyuck scowled at him.</p><p>“Hey, I wanted them too,” Jaehyun said before Donghyuck could open his mouth. “And besides, I kinda owe you since my dog tackled you like a linebacker.” </p><p>“I don’t know sports,” was all Donghyuck said in reply, trading Kai’s leash for the box of donuts. He smiled to himself, but Jaehyun caught it and was left breathless. It wasn’t as bright as the smiles Donghyuck had given him before, but it was soft and beautiful. </p><p>Kairyx barked, leaning up and bumping his nose against the box. Donghyuck pulled it away, giggling, and it was like music to Jaehyun’s ears. </p><p>“Those aren’t for you, baby,” Jaehyun said, pulling Kairyx away.</p><p>“Ah, but didn’t you buy them for me?” Donghyuck asked, and oh my god, he was teasing Jaehyun. He skipped ahead before Jaehyun could catch his smirk, but Jaehyun could tell by the tone of his voice. He looked at the street and contemplated jumping in front of a bus, but decided against it when he realized how far Donghyuck had gotten. He hurried to catch up, and soon enough they were turning onto Jaehyun’s street. </p><p>“Is Johnny home?” Donghyuck asked curiously. </p><p>“He is, but he might be sleeping,” Jaehyun replied, then panicked internally. Would Donghyuck feel comfortable with just Jaehyun? They <em>were </em>practically strangers. Then again, Donghyuck had fallen asleep in Jaehyun’s bedroom, so there must be some semblance of trust, right? Then again, Donghyuck had been drunk when he had done that. Jaehyun really needed to stop saying “then again”. “I could wake him up?”</p><p>“Um, why would you do that?” Donghyuck gave him a weird look.</p><p>“No reason!” Jaehyun said hurriedly, his voice going squeakily high. He was never going to make fun of Mark for his voice cracks ever again. “Well, this is me.” He announced as they reached his house, Johnny’s car parked in the driveway.</p><p>“I know,” Donghyuck said, and Jaehyun nearly facepalmed. He was reminded of the last time he did that in front of Donghyuck, of petal-soft lips pressing gently to his forehead. Donghyuck hadn’t remembered the next morning, but Jaehyun was unable to forget. He pulled out his key with one hand as Kairyx twisted around his legs, wrapping his leash around him like a Christmas tree and nearly causing him to fall over when he opened the door, trying to bolt inside.</p><p>“Kai, baby, please wait,” Jaehyun begged, and Kairyx obediently plopped down, allowing Jaehyun to untangle himself. He took off the leash and harness, and Kairyx ran inside, his nails clicking against the hardwood. Jaehyun let him go, leading Donghyuck inside, as they discarded their shoes. He regretted it when he heard loud cursing, and Johnny appeared a few moments later, looking disheveled. He must have fallen asleep with the door open, and Kairyx <em>loved </em>jumping on Johnny when he was sleeping.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Johnny,” Jaehyun said before anyone could say anything.</p><p>Johnny waved him off, patient and laidback as always despite the circles under his eyes. Jaehyun had never seen him get truly angry. “No worries, Jae. Oh, Donghyuckie, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Damage control,” Donghyuck said with a grin, setting the donuts on the small table in the hallway and lifting up his sleeves. “Kairyx got a little too excited to see me, I guess.”</p><p>“Seems like you left quite the impression on him,” Johnny said, eyes sparkling with amusement. Jaehyun almost stomped his foot — Johnny was teasing him. “What’s in the box?”</p><p>“Donuts,” Jaehyun answered. “Two for each of us.”</p><p>Johnny opened the box, and Jaehyun realized his mistake. “Two for each of us, huh? Thanks for breakfast, Jae.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah whatever,” Jaehyun grumbled, wanting nothing more than to hide his red face. He gestured in the general direction of the bathroom. “Let’s get those wounds cleaned up?”</p><p>Donghyuck nodded, following Jaehyun into the bathroom and perching on the closed lid of the toilet. Jaehyun opened the medicine cabinet, reaching for the first aid box on the top shelf. He placed it on the counter, flipping it open. He pulled out the box of bandaids, decorated with BT21 characters, and fetched a soft washcloth. It had Mickey Mouse’s face on it. Jaehyun loved it a lot. </p><p>He gestured for Donghyuck to come over to the sink and turned on the tap. The blood had mostly dried, but Jaehyun carefully cleaned around the wounds with the washcloth and a little bit of soap, guilt washing over him when Donghyuck flinched at the sting. He picked up the tweezers as Donghyuck rinsed his elbows, disinfecting them with an alcohol wipe, just in case there was anything stuck in the scrapes.</p><p>“All clean,” Donghyuck said happily, examining his elbows. They began to bleed again, but sluggishly, so Jaehyun had Donghyuck hop onto the counter as he opened the band-aids and placed them carefully over his wounds, gently smoothing it out with his fingers.</p><p>“I’m really sorry again,” Jaehyun said woefully. He looked up, and froze when he realized how close they were. He could see every speck of gold in Donghyuck’s eyes, and count every lash. He felt Donghyuck’s warm breath puff across his face and for a moment, he thought he saw Donghyuck’s gaze flicker down to his lips. </p><p><em>Fuckfuckfuckfuck, </em>Jaehyun thought as Donghyuck moved in closer. A second passed by, and he felt lips on his cheek for just a brief moment. Donghyuck hopped off the counter with a smile, eyes bright under the brim of his hat. </p><p>“Johnny!” He heard Donghyuck yell as he stood there, anchored to the bathroom tiles. Johnny would need a crowbar to pry him off the floor. He was a broken shell of a man. “I need to borrow a shirt, I got blood all over mine!”</p><p>Jaehyun’s hand rubbed at his cheek, at the sticky print left on his skin. He tried not to think about Donghyuck’s pretty, heart-shaped mouth, but he could smell the scent of Donghyuck’s lip gloss, and it smelled like peaches. He washed his hands in the sink, but he could still smell the fruity scent, and he nearly whimpered. His hands smelled like Donghyuck’s mouth. He couldn’t stop thinking about Donghyuck’s mouth. </p><p>He took out his phone from his pocket to text Mark.</p><p>
  <strong>Jaehyun: <em></em></strong>
  <em>yo do you still have that friend who’s obsessed with Supernatural and like… The Exorcist??</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mark: <em></em></strong>
  <em>jaemin? ya why?</em>
</p><p><strong>Jaehyun</strong>: <em>i need someone to perform an exorcism. i think ur best friend is a demon</em></p><p>
  <strong>Mark: <em></em></strong>
  <em>hyuck? i don’t think hes a demon ik he is LOL but what’d he do this time</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jaehyun: <em></em></strong>
  <em>i don’t wanna talk about it</em>
</p><p>And then, five minutes later.</p><p>
  <strong>Mark: <em></em></strong>
  <em>yo, he kissed you?!!! tell johnny he owes me five bucks!! i knew donghyuck would make the first move.</em>
</p><p>Jaehyun sank to the floor and wailed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/jaemarkism">twitter</a><br/>  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/jaemarked">curious cat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>